


Mellifluous

by voculae (northernMagic)



Series: Contrary to popular belief: drabbles from the workplace [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/voculae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>original vs. final draft on my writing blog at http://voculae.tumblr.com/post/115952961081/mellifluous-voculae-northernmagic-skyfall</p><p>Feel free to remix this or any of my other works (with attribution) and drop a link back to me (voculae on tumblr).</p></blockquote>





	Mellifluous

Bond’s world was full of people who with sultry voices spoke honeyed words, smokey desires. Sometimes, when he hears the earpiece come alive, Q’s clear tenor is like fresh water after a heady glass of wine. Sometimes Bond’s throat aches.

Bond sips at the pleasures of intoxicating people, and keeps his head clear, but he knows he can only go so long without water.

(Sometimes, Bond wonders about kisses, if Q would bite as crisply as he bites his vowels.)

Maybe one day, Bond will speak softly in a forgotten brogue, and Q would let his voice lilt in response.

**Author's Note:**

> original vs. final draft on my writing blog at http://voculae.tumblr.com/post/115952961081/mellifluous-voculae-northernmagic-skyfall
> 
> Feel free to remix this or any of my other works (with attribution) and drop a link back to me (voculae on tumblr).


End file.
